ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Stars
Rock stars is the second part of the second episode of Plumbers. Plot Peixes and Cibus are sleeping, but a horrible noise wakes them up Peixes: What was that? Ledus: Guess. Peixes: Oh right... SHUT UP DECIBEL! Cibus: He doesn't hear it. Let's go talk to him. Peixes: (walks with Cibus into D43) Decibel, we've had it with you! Decibel: Sorry, I just want to find a good tune for a song. And no one lets me do it in the day so I do it now. Peixes: We don't care! Let us sleep! Decibel: Let's make a deal. You find me a good tune and I stop the noise. Peixes: Okay... deal. (shakes hand) We will start tomorrow. Tomorrow. Decibel: How do we find a good tune for a song? Cibus: We will find a tune the way all famous writer find! Decibel: And that is? Cibus: We will put a chicken in front of a piano! Decibel: Are you crazy? That's not how you do it! Cibus: So how do you do it then? Decibel: You put a monkey instead. Sometime later... Peixes: Okay listen what we got here: (put a recording of the monkey playing music, horrible random piano noises are heard, and then dummmmmmmmmmmmmm) Cibus: What is the dummmm at the end? Peixes: The monkey fell asleep. Decibel: This will never work! (passes hand on guitar, clock ticks) Hey, I got it! I'll start writing the words now! Sometime later... Decibel: Here is what I got: (starts singing) It's the power of sound! It will knock you off the ground! Yeah yeah yeah! Decibel: Then we all smash our guitars. Peixes: That's all? Decibel: Okay... you will sing, Cibus will do the drums, and I will play the guitar. Ledus: No one will like it! Sakana: (enters the room) What no one will like? Decibel: Our song! It's the power of sound! It will knock you off the ground! Yeah yeah yeah! Decibel: Then we smash the guitars. Sakana: That song is great! I'll call Dittie, Anguis and Meliza! Ledus: The song is two sentences! (Dittie, Anguis and Meliza come, and along with Retrecir, Sartan, Elduris and Exypnos they hear the song) Decibel: Then we smash the guitars. Retrecir: That was great! Ledus: IT. IS. TWO. SENTENCES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sartan: Go talk with the principle, this song is awesome! Ledus: I give up. (Decibel, Peixes, and Cibus go to D'aois's office) Peixes: Hey, D'aois, hear this song. D'aois: Get a tongue? Well mine is a little wrinkled. Maybe I will get one. Peixes: No, a 'song. ' D'aois: It's long? That's much better. I've always wanted to touch my nose. No wait, I don't have one. (falls asleep) Hello, what do you want? Kulta: Okay, I'll talk with you. What do you want? Decibel: We want to make a performance in front of the academy. Kulta: Okay but you pay for everything. (in the performance, they perform the song) Decibel: And now we smash the guitars! (smashes it) Someone: I love you guys! Decibel: I love you too! The alien pops out from the crowd, he is shown to have a mustache. Decibel: I wish it was a girl. They walk off the platform, all the crowd runs after them. Ledus: Am I the only normal guy here? The crowd runs after them around the whole base, they finally return to the base. Sartan: You are doomed now. Cibus: Nah, Retrecir is making them busy and Exypnos is protecting the room. Retrecir: (barely juggles) Tah dah! (crowd boos) Exypnos: (in front of the door with forcefield) I can't stand here forever you know. A portal appears in the floor Peixes: Where did that come from? The room gets filled girls, Retrecir shrinks his friends and gets out Retrecir: Phew. Decibel: We are succesful. Let's just remember not to let the fame get over us, or the band will break up. Three months later. Decibel: We are great. We made 19 great songs, paparazzi's take picture of us all the time, and we have song parodies on Youtube! What do we eat for dinner? Cibus: Let's eat pizza. With anchovies. Decibel: With mushrooms. Cibus: What? No way. We can't make decisions. This bands must break up! Peixes: I'll talk to him a moment. (takes Cibus to the corner) Are you crazy? Cibus: This band is too much. We should have broken up 2 years ago. Peixes: This band is only 3 months, Cibus: Yeah... But we did everything in the famous band checklist except breaking up. Peixes: You are right. Let's break up. Peixes: (returns to room) Our band broke up. Ledus: What band? At night. Peixes: Still that noise? We finished with that already Decibel! Decibel: (enters the room) I'm making a comeback song! Cibus: Oh god. THE END. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Decibel *Sakana *Ledus *Sartan *Retrecir *Elduris *Exypnos *Meliza *Anguis *Dittie *D'aois *Kulta Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers episodes